The present invention relates to a device for a pyrotechnical illuminating charge which comprises a reducing agent, an oxidizing agent and an organic bonding agent, and which is applied in a container, via one end of which the charge in its activated condition gives out a light-emitting flame.
As an example of pyrotechnical illuminating charge may be mentioned the charge according to the Swedish Pat. No. 345,845 which in one embodiment proposed magnesium as a reducing agent and sodium nitrate as an oxidizing agent. This type of illuminating charge is also provided with a layer of plastic on its envelope surface which operates so that the illuminating charge, after ignition at one of its end surfaces, burning only from this end, without being ignited on its envelope surface.